


Thursday Night in L.A.

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-20
Updated: 2003-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

The opening band was mediocre, aside from the bass player. Though half in shadow, he radiated both sorrow and raw energy. Intoxicating. Dom gave himself over to the beat, fed on the power, moved instinctively.

As the set ended, he glanced back up at the stage. Fancied he heard a "click" as their eyes locked. A half smile revealed sharp teeth, and Dom shivered in the heat of the club, anticipating the marks on his skin. _Tasting the sweetsaltsweat. Fingers pressing into his hips. The wall rough behind him. Animal heat._

A hand extended. Chipped black polish.

"Hey. I'm Oz."


End file.
